


Not The End

by Being_Delirious



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Vanoss Crew
Genre: Apocalypse, Deaths, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, bit of vanohm, follow me on wattpad, h2ohm, mainly ohmlirious, ohmlirious - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/pseuds/Being_Delirious
Summary: A short story about a gas infection apocalyptic world where some people are immune and some are simply unfortunate.





	1. Chapter 1

 

> (1);  **Survive for Me.**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

Ryan almost chokes on the coffee he's taking when he heard the news. "Are you sure about what you heard Luke??" He coughed out, placing down the mug. His friend just nodded with a distressed look. "Unfortunately, yeah. They're doing it again. Apparently, it has the 50/50 percent chance of bringing back the dead." Luke rolled his eyes at his own statement, replaying the news he heard from being broadcast from the radio he was working on.

Apparently, Scientists did this new experiment—yet again, not learning from their past mistakes. They had done this before, spreading an airborne experiment through the whole world expecting it to create world peace instead, it created the opposite. It had made people sick before dying and after death, they come back to life into what you call zombies from the movies.

They had it spread from the city first and eventually going around the world changing most of the population in a minute. Fortunately, though, there are ones who are immune to this so-called 'disease'. For example; Ryan, Luke, Jonathan, Evan, Brian, David, and Brock. Of course, there are more but so far, they were the only ones whom they've met in this God forsaken place. They were lucky the first airborne mass, but now those bastard of a scientist are planning on doing it again??! The population is like 10% left! What if this next project finally kills all of them???

There were also a few lucky bastards who were immune from the bite. Those are the two lucky Irish bastards who have been bitten not once, but six times in a row. The others... Let's just say that Satt and the others tried their best to survive.

Brock joined the conversation between the two best friends. Placing down his chocolate drink. "It also said that they're planning on giving it out tomorrow night." Evan looked down at his broken watch before shrugging. "Then that leaves us plenty of time to enjoy our remaining moments."

The whole room fell silent, they were afraid that they would say that. Jonathan, being the optimist he is, tried to lighten everyone's mood up, "then what are we all waiting for?? Let's go have fun!" He exclaimed, getting up and gesturing for the guys to follow him outside. They all stared at each other, smiling and shrugging a bit before finally getting up and following the blue hoodie boy.

The guys walked around downtown with melee weapons in their hands. Trying to act as if it was the normal routine from the whole human existence. Killing zombies, carrying weapons and scavenging. As of right now, the guys were at the mall, shopping for whatever they liked to have, uncaring if it's actually useless. They'll just end up telling the others the story on why they wanted it in the first place. Ryan walked behind the group, lightly scratching his taped arm from under his hoodie. It was protection in case a zombie suddenly found it's a way to bite down on his arm, at least the teeth won't sink on his skin. He faintly smiled, trying to memorize the whole scene that's happening just in front of him. He and his friends, out shopping as if it were the old times. David, who noticed the shorter man from behind began to slow his pace down until he was by Ryan's side. The Irishman gave Ryan a sad smile, knowing exactly what's going on inside the brunette's head.

"It just feels so... normal doesn't it?" His thick Irish accent laced out, gesturing to the guys who were now currently arguing if Jon should get the teddy bear or not. "I mean, it's supposed to be normal for us now. Especially when we're more aware that we might die from every single move we try to make." He continued, Ryan just buried his hands in his pockets, his bangs covering his hazel eyes. "I guess it is weird... But knowing that we might not wake up tomorrow frightens me. I mean, sure we face danger every day from all the scavenging and fighting, but that's just if we let them get to us. Tomorrow night will be different. We know that something's going to happen and we don't know if we'll survive. At least out here, we could avoid the walkers and sneak by, but this? We couldn't control the situation that would be happening." Ryan let it out, his concerns and David knows where Ryan is getting at but there's not much that he could do.

The two were then brought back to reality when they heard the guys yelling and backing away. Somehow, a horde was able to get inside the mall and to they were all now heading straight to the group of friends. Knowing that they couldn't handle the horde with just their weapons, they started retreating. Footsteps echoed throughout the whole building, unsure if those belong to his friends or the horde behind them. Ryan made a run for the storage room he remembered that had enough space and emergency stairs at the back. "Follow me!!" He called out to his friends, boosting his speed just for them to follow a suite. Making their way to the safe room was under easy. Ryan had found a few astray zombies who were now blocking his way for the room. Pushing past them, he quickly made it to the door, opening it wide so his friends could join him.

Once he looked back, his heart almost drops at the sight before him, Brian was now dragging Brock by the wrist knowing that Brock wasn't as fast as the others. David going in ahead with the use of his long legs, a perk of being tall. Evan and Luke going side by side, both running away for their lives. David made it, followed by Brian and Brock then Evan and Luke.

Someone is missing...

They all turned their heads just in time to see Jonathan trip over, the dead closing in behind him. "Jonathan!" Ryan and Luke ran to their friend, but they were too late when a crawler got to him first, biting Jon's ankle. Luke kicked the Walker off as Ryan helped Jon stand up by placing his arms around his neck. The two boys limped back to the storage with Luke following close behind.

Just as the three got in, Evan and Brian pushed the door shut whilst David and Brock hurried by Jonathan's side. Ryan fell on his knees as he let Jon lean on the wall, his eyes half-lidded and a lazy smile stretched across his features. He was never the one to be all sappy and sad.

He lifted a hand and placed it on Ryan's cheek, trying to comfort the man who's about to break down in any minute. "Shh, Ryan... Take care of teddy for me will ya?"

Luke gripped his fists tightly, tears seeping through the corner of his eyes, Evan looked away, unable to look at the painful scene in front of him. Brock covered his mouth to stop the sobs from coming out of his lips as David and Brian just glanced down, the Irish fellas had no idea what to react, both were as surprised that Jonathan was even bitten.

Ryan's shoulders began to violently shake, closing his eyes shut as fresh, hot tears slipped through and run down his cheek, he looked down and covered his own mouth with his hands, trying to stop himself from making louder noises, he just nodded. Unable to trust his words so he just repeatedly nodded before shaking his head and uncovering his mouth, "this wasn't supposed to happen to you!" He exclaimed, the quivering in his voice was highly visible and a few broke down of tears when they heard Ryan yell.

They had lost a lot of friends before. And each one was painful as the last.

Jonathan gave out a sigh, he knew he has no much time left so he gave a Ryan a warm smile, holding Ryan's hands and placing the bear in his arms.

"Survive for me..."

 


	2. Makeshift Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Just a lil bit sexuality confessions and the truth about their selves and where their past friends' bodies goes...)

The guys were able to get out of the mall. The walk back to the base was silent, still grieving at the loss of their beloved friend. Ryan held the teddy bear close to his chest, letting out a shaky breath from once and a while.

They still have half a day to burn before tomorrow comes by, and so they decided to stay put in the base, at least they would be safe and they would avoid any more bites from those nasty creatures.

Once they arrived, Luke quickly took the shovel out of the storage room, they know the drill. Every time they lost a friend, they'll bury their belongings that we're close to them. Evan entered Jon's room, finding out that he would at least hold it until after their makeshift funeral. Brock and Ryan were in no condition, they would either lock themselves inside the room or cry the whole night on Jon's bed. Brian won't budge and David refused to go, he was stuck in his deep thought and a pool of unnecessary guilt filling him. Luke headed to the backyard with the others in tow and started digging next to the other graves. Brock wasn't able to watch the sight so he buried his face on the crook of Brian's neck who tried his best to comfort the shorter man.

David helped Luke to put on a wooden board with the name of Jonathan on it. They all had one, in case, you know... But all of them weren't planning on placing, heavens no. Watching as Luke hammered the board down before the dug earth, Ryan had sincerely wished that they wouldn't be using more boards as it is. Evan soon came out the house holding Jon's light blue hoodie and hockey mask that he loves so much. The Canadian then turned to Ryan, "The bear, Ry." This made the brunette flinch and wince, he had promised Jon to take care of the bear, not bury the damn thing! "No." Was all Ryan's response, Evan raised a brow, "I know it's hard, it is for all of us but–", "Evan, I promised Jon to take care of this bear." The Canadian suddenly understood. He nodded his head before walking off to place the things on the ground.

Luke started burying it, the other guys watched with heavy hearts. Why did it have to end like this? Why for their Optimistic Jon? Jonathan asked them to leave him alone, he said that what the Scientists said was true, then he might just come back to life. Anyway, the guys knew it was a joke from the younger male but they granted it either way.

At night, Brock had prepared themselves hot cocoa for their dinner. They all huddled up on the couch, taking in the moment of being together for their possible last peaceful night.

"You know, I really wasn't planning on staying with you guys when I first met y'all." Started Evan as he took a sip of his cocoa. David chuckled, "actually, Luke was even planning on kicking you out if not for Ryan and I asking for him to give you a chance." Ryan let out a pained giggle, enjoying the light conversation. "Woah man, I was just being protective. We don't take kindly to newcomers very easily." Luke raised his arms as a defense. Brock giggled, resting close with Brian, "or maybe you don't take kindly to newcomers." The others let out a few laughs, it wasn't much but hey, the mood was lifted.

"I don't blame you, Luke, betrayal was the reason Tyler and I lost Craig. Which result to me losing Tyler until you guys found me... Thank you," Evan spoke with a small smile then the room.was enveloped with comfortable silence with just them sitting down, enjoying the warmth of their mugs. David lightly shakes the mug in his hands, watching the empty cup. "What are we going to do tomorrow?" Luke's gaze drifted aside, he really wasn't sure... One thing's for sure. They won't be leaving the damn place if it cost them a life.

"How about we stay inside? Build a tent back at the backyard and I guess... Enjoy the possible last day of our lives with our old friends." Ryan suggested, trying to mask his pain with a smile. Brian slowly let out a bitter laugh, "Ry, from every stupid suggestion I heard from you, this one's probably the smartest I've heard." Ryan chuckled at the Irishman, "shut up," he responded with no hate in his tone. The others laughed along, wanting to last in this very moment. The room was filled with silence again until Brock spoke up, "me and Brian actually wanted to tell you guys something..." They all looked up the two who were awfully cuddled close to each other.

"We're dating."

Their eyes widened at the new found info. "Guess you all didn't see that coming, huh?" Brian raised a brow, Luke shook his head, "we didn't even know you guys were both gays." David exclaimed, setting down his mug on the table. "Well, anyone got more secrets to add?" Luke asked, placing his mug on his lap. It was probably the best time for them to confess. Ryan bit his bottom lip, fiddling his fingers. Evan noticed this and scooted closer to him, "maybe Ryan wanna tell us something." He coos making Ryan jump at the comment. All eyes landed on him. He squirmed in his seat, "well..." His hazel eyes glanced down at his lap, a blush creeping up on his face. "I'm actually gay and I had a crush on... Bryce before," Ryan admitted, watching as the others were surprised by his confession. Luke's mouth hangs open, "well damn..."

Bryce was also one of their friends whom they've lost. The blonde risked his life saving the others.

Evan's face softens, and placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder, "hey, if it helps, I'm bi. No need to be ashamed of your sexuality." Luke nodded back and gave Ryan a grin, "I'm bi too." David then suddenly fling his arms up, "for fock's sake, then I'm the only straight one here!" The rest of them chuckled. At least their all open to it.

When the placed their mugs on the sink, they all bid goodnight and headed back to their rooms for the night.


	3. A Secret to Keep

The following day, they did what Ryan had suggested yesterday night. They all set up the tents and chairs, alongside the makeshift graves they had placed for their friends. Four boards laid before them, Bryce, Satt, Marcel, and Jonathan. They all spent the day talking about how they met each other, and there passed away friends. "Actually, Jon had told me a secret." Evan raised a brow at Luke, "why don't you tell us?" Luke chuckled, swaying his plate. "I told you it's a secret." The others just laughed, getting wasted probably wasn't the best idea.

They all noticed the sun setting in, dread-filled their stomach when they found out what it meant. The night was rolling in, the remaining hours are what they have left. During the day, they all spent their times digging up their own graves and burying their belongings in. In case they won't wake up tomorrow, at least they'll have a grave in.

Under Luke's name buried a beard oil. Brock buried one of his favourite tank tops as Brian buried his favourite CD that was signed by his favourite actor, Arnold. Shocking that he still have the damn thing, I know.

David buried one of the songs he made, saying that it was only fitting because it resembled him. Evan buried his favourite red jacket and Ryan buried a mask with an omega symbol on it.

They all looked at each other for the last time, hugging each other because they don't know if it would be the last time they'll ever see each other again. "Goodnight Ryan," Evan spoke, Ryan waved back at him, watching as he entered his room. The brunette was then left inside of his own room, Brock and Brian decided to sleep in one room. The brunette then entered his bed, hugging the teddy bear close to him. "Goodnight Jonathan," he whispered, letting his eyes close. The last thing he remembered was smoke filling in from the windows...

Ryan found himself lost in an abyss of darkness. He walked along a glowing path that seemed no end at it. Was this what death feels like? The brunette continued walking when from far ahead, he could see a figure also walking down the path he was on. "Hello?" Ryan called out, the figure stopped and glanced back, Ryan couldn't see well from all the fog.

"Ryan? Is that you?" The voice sounded so familiar... "Satt? Mike?" Wow, he really is dead. Ryan began running ahead, the fog cleared up and sure enough, Mike was standing there looking all confused. "What are you doing here Ry?" Ryan stopped a few steps away, "I could ask you the same thing." Said Ryan shoving his hands inside his pockets. "Ryan?? What are you guys doing here?" A voice was then heard making Ryan look back and saw Bryce, his eyes widened when he saw the blonde once again. "Bryce..." Bryce just stared at Ryan with a sad look, "Did you die Ry? As far as I know, only dead people walk around this place." Once Bryce said that Ryan's blood ran cold. So he is dead... Huh,

"I guess so, long story short, I died in bed." Spoke Ryan, Mike just gave him a warm smile. "Well then, let's go with the others!" Ryan tilted his head in confusion before getting drag by Satt and Bryce. They ran along the glowing path which eventually, white trees with black leaves appeared. Ahead of them, they saw a group of people all gathered around. "Marcel!" Mike called out and a familiar face looked around. Marcel's eyes widened at the sight of Ryan, "holy cow, did someone throw a grenade at the house or what? How come all of you guys are in here?!" Marcel asked, and Ryan's heartbeat dropped. Right besides Marcel stood Jonathan with a smile on his face, "Ryan!" Jonathan called out, opening his arms, Ryan immediately ran up to the taller male with blue eyes and raven hair, jumping and landing in his arms. "Jon! I'm so glad..."

"Marcel? Mike? Bryce?" A figure appeared and slowly, David came from the shadows. David's eyes were wide opened at the sight of his supposedly dead friends. Not our the four was there but Luke, Brian, and Brock soon appeared. All with the same reactions. Luke fast walked and headlock Jon in his arms, messing with his short hair. "You idiot! I thought I won't see you again!" Jonathan laughed at his brother-like friend, quite glad to see him too. David walked over and hugged Marcel, he ended up telling him the events starting from the mall until they went to bed. About how Brian and Brock were actually dating. Mike then started poking questions at the couple as Bryce laughed at the background. "Guys?" A voice called out grabbing everybody's attention. Marcel grinned when a tall male with blue eyes and brown and blonde-ish hair appeared from the trees.

Behind that man was their Canadian friend, Evan. And towed at the other side of the tall man was a shorter male with glasses and white/dirty white dyed hair. Marcel walked closer to Evan and hugged the Canadian, "guys I want you all to meet Tyler and Craig." Mike introduced, he gestured to the tall and short ones. Evan's eyes caught Jonathan's face and he can't stop a smile forming in his face. "Jonathan!" The two hugged making the rest of them smile.

Ryan stood back and happily took in the sight, apparently, Tyler and Craig were the ones Evan was talking about. He smiled, he doesn't care that he died, he liked the way his friends were there and laughing all together again. "Hey Ryan," Ryan glanced to his side and saw Jonathan walking up to him. He stared at the blue eyes before responding, "what's up?". Jon chuckled and stood next to Ryan. "You kept teddy with you?" Ryan grinned at the question and nodded, remembering that he was still holding the bear when he closed his eyes. "Yep," his responded, popping the 'p'.

Jonathan nodded and looked down before looking back at Ryan, "I got a secret to tell you..." Ryan tilted his head, was this the secret Luke didn't want to tell?

Jonathan was about to continue when he saw small particles floating around them. Ryan glanced down at his hands, they were... Fading? He glanced back up and saw the same happening to Evan, Brock, Tyler, David, and Jonathan. What's happening? He wasn't able to shout when he all of a sudden–

 

 

 

 

 

 

a pair of hazel eyes opened. He woke up.


	4. Wait, You're-- I'm...?--- ALIVE?!

Ryan sat up on the bed, breathing heavily. All he could hear was a loud ringing on his ears, he glanced down at the teddy bear at his side then looked around. He was inside his room. Wasn't he supposed to be... dead?

His thoughts were then interrupted by someone loudly banging against his door, for a minute Ryan froze, how did the walkers get here? Or is it another one of the Raiders?? "Ryan? Ryan, Open the door!" A voice called out, Ryan's shoulders softened then immediately opened the door he didn't even realize was lock.

As soon as Ryan swing the door open, Evan huddled in, pulling the shorter male in a form of embrace. Ryan stood there, blinking for a minute before slowly hugging Evan back. The two pulled away, Evan had a panic look on his face while Ryan possessed a confused look. "W-what's happ-" Evan cut him off, "I don't know, I just woke up and I came here to check if any of you guys also survived..." The two's chatter was interrupted by a door opening and came David, yawning and rubbing his eyes. A bit confused and sleepiness visible on his face. "I had a weird dream..."

Ryan nodded and walked up to David, "Me too. I dreamt of us altogether in some kind of a place where souls go," Evan's brown orbs stared at the two with disbelief. "I had the same dream too!" He exclaimed making everything extra confusing. Was it all a dream? Or not? The three then heard loud screaming coming for Brian's room. David hurriedly opened the door and all of their hearts stopped.

Brock was in bed with Brian's unconscious body resting on his lap. The American was loudly sobbing, holding the Irish closer to his chest. "Brian... Brian, Brian... Wake up!" Brock cried out, lightly slapping Brian by the cheek in an attempt to stir the man awake. "Please, I can't lose you ..." Brock sniffled, burying his head on the crook of Brian's neck. David looked down at his shoes, Evan had a surprising look at his face even though he should've expected. He knew people will also die from the second gas infection. Brian was seriously a lucky bitch. He was immune from the first airborne and survived four bites. We all know good things all come to an end.

Ryan noticed that Luke wasn't out of his room yet and started to fear the worse. He ran up to Luke's door, twisting the doorknob only to.find out that it was locked. He began banging his fist at the door, "Luke! Open up, please, open the door..." He yelled through, Evan following a suite and began ramming the door with his shoulder. David turned around and grabbed a baseball bat before smashing it down to the knob. The Irishman swung it down and the knob was detached from the door and rolled to the ground. Evan pushed the door open and stopped, once again, they lost another comrade.

Luke laid safely tuck in his bed with a faint smile on his face. Ryan bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from crying. Evan sat beside Luke's body, his face was filled with sorrow. Just the other day Luke was wasted, yelling and laughing along with them. And now, he had joined Marcel and the others. After a whole good twenty minutes of silence, Brock came inside the room, his whole face was red, eyes puffy and nosy runny. His eyes widened for a second when he saw Luke's state but slowly calmed down. "I've tucked Brian safely in bed..." He spoke and Ryan felt a prick in his heart when he watched his friend broke down again.

He stood up and slowly hugged Brock, muttering an "I'm sorry" and "everything will be okay.." Evan got up, David in tow. The all left the room, shutting the door completely. In their moment of grieving, the four were interrupted when they heard knocking from downstairs following by a familiar voice calling out for them. Brock calmed down, rubbing his eyes, "is that..." He started, David had a confused look on his face. "No way..." He responded. In a minute, Evan sped down the stairs and head over the front door where the knocking was heard. The other three came stumbling down the stairs and once they completely stepped the first floor, powerful emotions overwhelmed them.

And in the tenth time of the day, Ryan felt his heart skipped a beat. Stood by the doorway with a gleaming smile was their previously bitten friend, Jonathan. Evan stepped back, they all can't believe what was happening. How were their blue-eyed, optimistic, clown and a supposedly dead friend? Be alive?? 

"Hey guys," Jonathan awkwardly chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Jonathan?!" All of them exclaimed in unison and immediately crowded up around the blue hoodied man. David examined his friend from head to toe, "aren't you..." Jon chuckled and slightly nodded. "Dead? Well, I was until I woke up this morning with a pounding headache!" He laughed and it only took for the guys a second to realize how much they miss his infamous psychotic laughter. "Oh, and by the way, I found a friend on my way here." The male stood aside and beckoned at the door where a boy wearing a red hoodie stood. He had a tied his hair into a bun and although he's about the same age as them, it seems like he's the shortest. "Say hi to Lui everybody!" Jon grinned, the guys started introducing themselves to the short male.

David stared back at the back, he could hear his heart pounding loudly against his rib cage. Oh fuck, it seemed that he was straight as a bendy ruler after all...

With a blush on his cheeks, David placed out a hand, "David... From Ireland." Lui giggled and it sounded like it was the best thing he heard ever since this apocalypse started. "Lui," the taller one smiled making the shorter hide a blush. The rest of the guys chuckled at the back, seemingly forgetting how screwed up their situation is.


	5. Not The End

Jon glanced around, confusion started settling inside his stomach, "Where's Luke and Brian?"

And just like that, the mood immediately dropped from 85 to 0. Brock flinched, Ryan bit his lip again, the bite marks are starting to get to his lips and Evan had to take a huge breath. David glanced over at Lui with a pained smile and patted Jon at the shoulder, he gave a smile in which Jon knows all too well. "Oh..." Was the only word the man was able to utter. He suddenly feels like he wants to break down but he knows that now's not the time. "Can I... Go and see them?" Jon asked, the glint in his eyes fading and all Ryan could see was sadness and a forced smile. Ryan nodded, gesturing for Jon to follow him while the guys talked with the new guy. They ascended the stairs ins silence and Ryan leads Jon to Brian's room where they both saw the Irishman safely tucked on under the covers by Brock. He also had one of his clothes on top of him because Brock couldn't find a flower.

Ryan looked away while Jon just stood there saying his silent prayer. He sighed before leaving the room and headed towards Luke room. Once Jonathan went inside he felt his heart cracking at the sight of Luke on the bed. Ryan had to give him some space so he left the man there and close the door shut, leaning against the door to wait for his friend.

Jonathan sat on the bed, he slowly held Luke's hand in his, his eyes slowly getting teary. "Hey, Luke..." His voice cracked before leaning down and giving Luke a hug. Jonathan felt Luke's body remaining cold and all he could do was cry, he didn't sob loudly but he still let the tears fall down and silencing his whimpers against Luke's shoulder. "Man, I really wanted you to stay... You and I could've hung out again, raid stores and break some shit." He mumbled closely and hardly a whisper. Still cradling Luke's body in his arms. "We could've gotten wasted one more time, make fun of Brian... You could've lived so much longer. It's like we switched places. I was supposed to die and you were supposed to live! You could've taken care of him for me..." He whispered the plans, the wishes and what if's. "Thank you for keeping my secret a promise Luke, heh, you could've told him I mean, I was dead, it's not like I could've done anything wrong with it." He shrugged, caressing the beautiful face of his friend. He sniffled and gave himself a sad smile when he saw the faint smile on Luke's features. "Don't worry bro, I'll tell Ryan soon. As for now... Take a rest. I know you've been dying to tell Marcel how you felt about him." He chuckled and slowly placed Luke back on the bed, letting his head hit the pillow and arranging back the covers.

When Jon got out of the room, he was surprised to find Ryan leaning by the wall fiddling with his thumbs. The brunette was shaken off of his thoughts when the raven heard cleared his throat.

"Ah, Jonathan... I was waiting for you. To y'know, ...I dunno," Ryan nervously said, scratching the back of his neck.

Jonathan just grinned, it was always cute whenever Ryan stumble on his own words.

"Guys! We have news!" Evan called out once they entered the living room where Lui was in between Brock and David who were constantly asking him questions. "Really? What's up?" Jon asked taking a chair to sit own.

"Okay, so do you remember something like a dream in a weird place where all of our friends were there? Like I mean, all." Jon widened his eyes, "I do. And it wasn't a dream." He confirmed making everybody turn their heads to him. Lui nodded in agreement. "So it was real. There's an abyss where the bitten souls go..." David muttered Ryan looked shocked. "But we weren't bitten!" He interjected making Lui shake his head. "No, but you guys died from the effect of the gas. And then you suddenly went immune and some of us who were bitten turned back into our old selves and you guys resurrecting." The short guy slowly explained, David grinned at how smart the guys is whilst the others were left shock.

Brock, who was left heartbroken, didn't know how to react. If he was immune then why wasn't Brian immune?? The guy survived three bites for damn's sake!

Evan suddenly snapped his fingers, "I remembered something floating around me before I wake up." Ryan perked his head up, "me too!" David, Lui, Brock, and Jonathan also agreed. "And I saw Tyler getting wrapped up in those things too..." Brock looks at Evan in surprise, if that is true then it was possible for Tyler could still be alive... And so is the other ones who were bitten. "What about you Lui? Were you bitten?" The man nodded, he rolled up his sleeve to show a pretty massive bite. Yikes. "If that's true then we should start looking for other survivors!" Jonathan beamed, standing up while raising his fists. The others agreed, liking the idea about reconstructing humanity. "We should pack up then, we'll start by looking for your friend Evan, and slowly, we could form a bigger group." David stood up along with Brock, the two of them started preparing for the trip.

Evan stood up along with Lui and gave Jonathan a half-hearted hug, "thanks man," Jon just nodded, "Hey, it's your friend. Besides, I met Tyler and I think he's pretty chill." Lui followed the Canadian upstairs so he could also receive some fresh clothes. Ryan followed a suite before Jonathan grabbed him by the wrist with a weird look. The pair suddenly halt just before they step up the stairs, Jonathan turning his gaze to Ryan with an unsure face. Ryan tilted his head in confusion, "Ryan... do you remember the secret I wanna tell you?" Placing a finger on his chin, Ryan began a gesture that represents thinking. He then snapped his eyes and nodded. "Yep, what is it about?"

Jon opened his mouth but his mind started wandering. What if now wasn't the right time?? They need to help humanity with the information they have so they can't afford to be distracted...

"Jon..?"

Baby blue eyes blinked making Jonathan snap out of his thoughts then letting out a forced smile. He then chuckled, "you know what? I'll tell you next time. We still have to prepare." Ryan just nodded, shrugging it off then started walking up the steps, Jon was just left there, watching his retreating figure... He backed out again, oh well. He'll just tell him next time,

I love you. 

 

Besides, this is Not the End.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END.


End file.
